The Honeymoon
by drlewis
Summary: Chapter 7 added. I decided to do another chapter. This one is almost pure Carby fuzz. Please rNr
1. From good to bad

The Honeymoon® By: Kelly  
  
The clock slowly ticked, as though it were moving in slow motion. Abby counted the seconds until her and Carter would be getting out of the ER and taking off to go on their honeymoon all the way to Cuba. Abby hadn't been out of Chicago in what seemed like forever. The cold and snow of the frigid winters was beginning to get to her and she was glad to be escaping to Mexico with Carter, alone. ALONE! Alone meant no Carrie nipping at their heels like a pack of wild dogs. It meant no Pratt screaming from down the hall, and it meant peace and quiet away from the hustle and bustle of the ER. Abby smiled as the clock struck 4 am. She grabbed her coat and mitts and flew out the ER doors. Carter was right behind her. They went home and got their luggage, and they were on their way.  
  
The flight attendant told them that they were experiencing some minor difficulties about an hour into the flight to beautiful, sunny Cuba. She told them not to be alarmed and that they would be back on track in less than 10 minutes. Abby hoped that that was all that was wrong. Carter looked agitated.  
  
"John, calm down."  
  
"Oh please, I'm the king of calm."  
  
"How come you're sweating?"  
  
"It's hot."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Abby knew John was scared. He must have been thinking of all the horrible things that could happen on a plane. The intercom was turned back on. This time it was the pilot. Passengers, it is my duty to inform you that the plane is low on fuel. We believe that it has a leak. We are nowhere near a landing field, it is mostly water. There is however an island out in the middle and we are going to attempt to land there.  
  
"What!?!" Carter exclaimed.  
  
"John, please." Abby soothed.  
  
The passengers were all looking just as agitated but not nearly as frightened. Carter seemed to be the only one that thought they were going to die.  
  
"Dear god." Carter said, sweating profusely.  
  
"John, sweetheart, just stay calm."  
  
"Calm?" John said as though she was asking him to perform heart surgery on the plane, "how can I stay calm if we are going to crash land?"  
  
John said 'crash land' fairly loudly, this further frightening the already scared passengers.  
  
"John!" Abby exclaimed.  
  
Abby looked at John. His face was a mixture of anger and fear. She put her head into her hands and stifled a few sobs. Maybe John was right, maybe this was it. Maybe their last time alive would be together, at least.  
  
The plane gave a slight jolt.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," the pilot said, "we have not enough fuel to land at the island that we hoped to land on."  
  
  
  
"We will have to make a crash landing."  
  
TBC. Please review. By Kelly. ® Carby forever! 


	2. Fear

Honeymoon Part 2 Fear By: Kelly®  
  
The words clung to the new couples mind. We might have to crash land. This can't be happening, it's our honeymoon, and everything is supposed to be perfect. "Abby I..."  
  
"Don't start John, we'll be just fine."  
  
"Yah, what do you know about planes?"  
  
Abby groaned. She hated when they fought. It made everything so tense. She especially hated that John was right. It could be their last moments together. Just when their moment together was about to begin, it would end. The plane's pilot spoke over the intercom again.  
  
"Please stay calm, do not attempt to undo your seatbelts. He ended abruptly and as he did so, the plane nosedived. Everyone either screamed or sat glued to their seats. John grabbed Abby around the shoulders, as though to protect her. She was scared but she was smiling inside knowing how much John cared about her. For a moment she forgot that the plane was on a death trip. The plane was moving at and incredibly fast speed. Screams filled the air. Fear was the only thing on most people's minds other than worrying about family they may never see again. The plane dove toward the ground, or so they thought. The pilot came on the intercom for what seemed like the twentieth time and said:  
  
"We've missed the island; we're heading for the water."  
  
"WATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the passengers screamed, scared out of their minds. Abby and Carter held each other as they braced for the crash. An ear piercing smack accompanied a force so strong that it threw Abby and John backward. Water funneled into the body of the plane. It rose up to the ceiling in an instant. People unbuckled their seatbelts and struggled to escape out of the wreck. Abby let go of Carter' and swam to the surface. John turned and followed her. Abby reached the surface and gasped. She took in several breaths of air People around her scanned the crowd treading in the water, looking for the faces of their loved ones. Abby looked around the entrance to the plane that was sinking quickly. Carter was nowhere to be found. Abby let out a stifled cry.  
  
"John?" she whispered "John?" 


	3. A Prayer

Honeymoon Part 3. A Prayer By: Kelly® Summary: Abby can't find Carter, what else? Disclaimer: These are not my characters. End of story.  
  
"John?" she whispered, "John.  
  
Abby had never been so worried in her entire life. Not when she worried about her brother, not when she worried about her mom, it was worrying about John that made her skin crawl. She was beginning to shiver. Shiver. Even though the water was warm and the midday sun was beating down on her face she still shivered.  
  
"John." She pleaded.  
  
She wasn't sure who she was talking to. All she was sure of was she wanted John back. People began to swim to an island, the only island nearby. The only island nearby seemed to be miles away, but Abby was sure it was less than a mile. She was glad she could swim. Abby wanted to swim to, she couldn't. She couldn't leave John. Alone. Afraid. Helpless. Abby was drifting away from the sunken wreck. She fought the waves as she struggled to reach the plane.  
  
John, John, John, John. She repeated in her mind as she swam closer to the plane.  
  
When she drew nearer she dove into the deep blue depths of the ocean and grabbed hold of the plane ten or so feet down. She tried to open the dented door that had closed itself, but it was stuck. She was running out of breath. She swam to the surface, took a gulp of air and dove back down. As she went down she saw out of the corner of her eye a man swimming towards her. She screamed, "Help me!" to him and with out another word went back under. This time the door gave way. Inside people's belongings were strewn about and Carter was nowhere in sight. She was running out of oxygen but she pushed forward.  
  
Abby was confused. She saw John come out of the plane behind her, what happened? Where was he?- She cut herself off as she pushed aside a jacket only to see John's lifeless looking body laying there. She let out an extinguished cry. She tugged at John's limp arm and in doing so looked down and saw John's shoelace stuck to the emergency exit. Abby pulled off his shoe and took him under the arms.  
  
"This is my honeymoon-our honeymoon" she corrected. "It's going to work out, I promise John. I love you."  
  
She hoped some way, some how he could hear her. The man she had seen before came shooting onto the plane and took John's arms. The weight lightened considerably. They exited the plane and reached the surface mere seconds later. Abby and the man breathed heavily and sped towards the island. Abby thanked god she knew CPR and hoped she could resuscitate John when she reached the island. She prayed John was still alive.  
  
Abby took John's arm in her hand and felt for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. They neared shore. Abby could feel sand. She rose to her feet and with the man sprinted to the beach. He lay John down on the sand and Abby dropped to her knees. She clenched her fists together and began CPR. John looked so powerless. Abby felt so helpless. This was not how she knew John. She knew him as a strong, protective husband that always knew what to do. Now he was counting on her. She breathed breaths into John's mouth as tears streamed down her face onto his pale face.  
  
"Please John," she begged, "Don't leave me. Not here. Not now."  
  
Hope you liked it. A new chapter is on its way! 


	4. A Breath of Fresh Air

A Breath of Fresh Air Honeymoon. Part 4.  
  
Hey guys! I'm trying to get this chapter and chapter 5 up a.s.a.p! Most of my reviews have been saying, "Pronto!" LOL. Please r&r. Thanks.  
  
Summary: Abby struggles to save the man she loves.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine, no kidding.  
  
John's eyes remained closed as Abby performed CPR. Tears rolled down Abby's sun burnt cheeks. Sweat dripped off her forehead, into her eyes, stinging them.  
  
"Do you need any help?" the man questioned.  
  
"No." Abby snapped, not meaning to sound so harsh.  
  
"I'm sorry." Abby said between thrusts and breaths.  
  
"It's okay, I understand." The man rose and joined the group of people watching her trying to save John.  
  
Abby was so. sad. Sad was the only word to describe it. She would hate to see everything John and she had faced together, everything they had been through and everything they would go through together go down the drain with such a tragedy. Her heart was beating at what seemed like a million beats a minute. It seemed to be inching its way up her throat. Her breathing became short and inconsistent.  
  
She felt for a pulse. Faint it was, but nevertheless it was there. She breathed into his lungs again. Finally a hacking cough was heard over the murmuring.  
  
"John?" she questioned.  
  
John's mouth opened and vomit spewed out in enormous amounts. It splattered all over Abby's body. Normally she would have been disgusted, but she was delighted.  
  
He was alive!  
  
She rolled him onto his side and he continued to vomit. He finished and she rolled him back over. She cleared his airway and paused while he coughed. He hadn't yet opened his eyes.  
  
Frightened people breathed a sigh of relief, as though they knew everything would be just fine. Abby scanned the crowd with a look of determination.  
  
"John." She declared. She knew John could hear her. "John." She said once again, only louder. She turned her head to John's chest to see it rising up and down. Up and down, up and down.  
  
John's eyelashes flickered, the people inhaled simultaneously. Abby's heart seemed to sink back into her chest as John's eyes flickered again, like a light bulb. And then... they opened. He looked straight into his wife's eyes.  
  
"Abby. Abby, you saved my life."  
  
Tears sprang to her eyes as she dropped down to the sand and wrapped her arms around John's sandy, alive body.  
  
Please R&R. Hope you liked it. Bye. 


	5. Together at last almost

The Honeymoon Part 5. Together At Last.Almost ® By: Kelly, or drlewis  
  
Summary: John and Abby finally reunite, but a tragic twist changes everything.  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously these characters aren't mine unless you count the paramedics and the pilot. LOL(. Please r&r. Bye. Love Kelly.  
  
The jet landed and the fatigued passengers climbed aboard. A smaller jet with paramedics in it landed shortly after the large jet. As the paramedics jumped out of the plane, the other people were already aboard the Boeing and the engines were starting.  
  
The planes were from The United States, going back to where they came from. The paramedics, to John's resistance, insisted that John be put on a stretcher and delivered to an American hospital.  
  
"This is pathetic, I'm fine!" John said, with an annoyed tone to his voice.  
  
"You are not fine. You just spent 10 minutes underwater, and just as long not breathing, and unconscious." Abby persisted.  
  
"But."  
  
"But nothing, your hurt, and I care about you and you're going to go on the stretcher, and, and."  
  
"Abby, I get it!"  
  
The doors to the jet closed and as they did Abby hopped in behind the stretcher. The two paramedics explained that John would be taken to Cook County for proper medical care, and friends and family could care for him during his recovery. Abby sighed and glanced at John. His eyes were closed, his breathing labuored, as though he had an obstruction. One of the paramedics noticed this and put an oxygen mask on him, although he had specified that he was fine and didn't need one. The paramedics, after asking Abby a few questions about John's medical history, they turned and began talking between each other. Abby sighed once more.  
  
"John," she thought to herself, "why did this happen to you? You are strong and healthy. I cannot bear to see you this way."  
  
Abby knew that this ordeal couldn't come without emotional and physical trauma. Even though she wished it were true, John just couldn't be fine.  
  
Abby fidgeted impatiently as the paramedics talked discreetly, as though they knew there was bad news. Abby listened intently.  
  
"Do you think he'll be alright Adrian?"  
  
"It seems pretty bad. Water still in the lungs, breathing staggered. We'd better keep an eye on him."  
  
"Uh huh." The other answered.  
  
Abby gasped, and grabbed her knee. A few moments later she realized how hard she was grasping it. She let go and put her hand on John's chest. His heart beat seemed slow.  
  
"We are nearing Chicago." The pilot said loudly over the intercom.  
  
Abby was delighted for a moment; but quickly slouched to her position facing John.  
  
"Let's pray he doesn't crash." One paramedic said tensely.  
  
"Ya."  
  
Abby cut him off.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Ma'am please."  
  
"What are you talking about? Crash? He was talking, breathing."  
  
"Ma'am we're paramedics we can help if you just calm down."  
  
"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do. I'm a nurse; you said he would be fine. I know he can't be perfect, but you never said death was a possibility!"  
  
"We were trying to reassure you."  
  
"By lying to me?"  
  
John groaned and gasped just as the pilot said,  
  
"We are about to land."  
  
The monitor John had been hooked up to switched from a steady rhythm to a long beep.  
  
"Oh god. John?" Abby said as they landed.  
  
The paramedics took out the defibrillators.  
  
"Bag em."  
  
They hurried around the small plane while Abby sat shocked. Normally she would have been right in there helping but she was shocked, shaken. The love of her life was about to be taken from her. One of the paramedics grabbed the defibrillators,  
  
"And clear!" he yelled. 


	6. The first smile of many

The Honeymoon. Part 6. The first smile of many By: Kelly (®  
  
Summary: I'm not sure if this is going to be the last chapter we'll see. Hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Theses characters are not mine. They are not okay.?  
  
"How is he doing?"  
  
"Pretty good." Abby managed the first smile of the day.  
  
Susan replied, "Well that's great. He could wake up any time now. He's lucky you know. Lucky to have you."  
  
"Thanks Suse."  
  
"Well I've got at least nine patients waiting for me, so I'll catch up with you later."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
Abby wished she could help the ER, she knew how crowded they were but she couldn't leave John. Not when he needed her the most. After all John and her had been through she felt safe at County with her co-workers around her. She felt like nothing could go wrong. Almost like they were in a cocoon.  
  
She was so hungry.  
  
She looked at her watch.  
  
1:43.  
  
She'd been awake for nearly 20 hours. She rushed to the cafeteria to get her daily caffeine intake. She ordered a tall café latte. On the first sip she jolted to life. She walked back to the elevator and got in. She coasted up to the 3rd floor and jogged to John's room.  
  
"I'm back John." She said to comfort herself even though she knew he couldn't hear her.  
  
"Abby, am I ever glad to see you. I love you." A croaky voice uttered.  
  
Abby jumped a foot forward.  
  
She turned on her heel towards John's bed where he was laying with his eyes half open.  
  
"John!"  
  
"Hi, long time no see." 


	7. On Solid Ground

The Honeymoon. Part 7. ® By: Kelly  
  
On Solid Ground  
  
Summary: Is the ordeal over. for good?  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, duh!  
  
"Yes okay, thank you. So that's 5 nights starting Wednesday?"  
  
"Okay we can check in by five right?"  
  
"Okay thank you for your help."  
  
"Yes!" Abby congratulated herself.  
  
"I got John. five nights at the Plaza hotel in New York City."  
  
Abby casually walked into the bedroom where John was laying in bed resting after being cooped up in the hospital for three days. He was used to being in the hospital but not in one of those beds. He had never actually realized how uncomfortable those beds really were. Maybe that was why patients always wanted to get up.  
  
"John. I got the reservations."  
  
".Oh, that's great Abby. Great."  
  
"John, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing I just figure something will go wrong again."  
  
"Why, we'll be fine. What could go wrong? We're only going to be driving down the interstate in your trusty jeep. I mean come on, don't sweat it."  
  
"You're right Abby; I guess I'm just a bit shook up."  
  
John knew he should be happy. Abby was working so hard to make their honeymoon memorable. She had gone so far as to book five nights at the Plaza hotel in New York City. She had made plans for them to go site seeing and she even said she would drive. the whole way. John chuckled to himself. This would be fun. He didn't even have to go on a plane. He didn't know if he would ever want to. ever.  
  
He could hear Abby doing something in the kitchen, he wasn't sure what though. Before he knew it he had drifted off into a heavy dreamless sleep. When he awoke Abby was standing over him.  
  
"Good morning." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
"What," John stammered, "I haven't even packed!"  
  
"Don't worry about that, I've already done it." She assured him.  
  
"Let me get changed."  
  
"Okay."  
  
12 MINUTES LATER  
  
"Is that everything?"  
  
"I think so." John declared.  
  
Abby slammed the trunk shut and hopped in the drivers' seat. John was already in. Abby was excited. Excited about trying again, excited about going to New York. She knew it would be a blast. They may not get to bask in the hot Cuban sunshine but there was always Broadway. Abby turned the ignition and back out of the driveway. She looked at John. He was smiling.  
  
"Well, well, is that a smile I see?"  
  
Abby's eyes widened. She looked at John. John looked at her. They hugged.  
  
"Are you ready?" John asked.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
As Abby turned on to the road John wrapped his arm around her. In the bright morning sunshine they embarked on an adventure on solid ground. 


End file.
